demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Erin Evans
Erin Evans is a son of Bia.Erin's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 652. Appearance Naturally handsome, even showing some very manly features at young age. He is very fit and in shape despite him never really exercising much. He has very tanned skin and has dimples when he smiles. Erin has hazel hair and platinum eyes, and is five feet, five inches tall. Personality Erin is a kind boy at heart, loving to joke and mess around with others. He naturally has a very short attention span and gets bored extremely easy,always looking for someone to talk to or new challenges to face. He can also be very lazy and slothish, rarely wanting to do anything for long periods of time. He is very honest as a whole, as he does not lie to people unless he feels it is to their benefit that he does or the lie could save their life. He is naturally very stubborn and doesn't like to compromise. Biography Erin was born in Sydney, Australia on January 5th, 2001. Erin had a considerably good life as his water was a wealthy heavyweight champion in Boxing and the UFC. He didn't have to struggle like others did around him, and he was thankful for that. School life wasn't the best for him though, as he would constantly get into fights with other people. He spent a lot of his time in detention or suspended, when half of the time he didn't even initiate the fight. Most of the time he fought for someone else against bullies, which led to him getting beat up a lot. When he was 6 years old his father decided he had seen enough of seeing his son come home with bruises and trained his son in Martial Arts himself. Surprisingly, his son took onto it extremely fast, making exponential progress even more so than his professional father. By the time he turned 10 years old he was skilled enough to be considered black belt level in Taekwondo, Karate, Jujitsu, Ninjutsu, Aikido, Kung Fu, and Judo. Although nothing prepared him for what he was going to face next. After his father won a boxing match (which Erin attended), his father decided to take his son out for some victory ice cream. During the trip there what looked like a large gorilla who had escaped from the local zoo to his father paralyzed Erin. He was staring at a cyclops the size of a small building, when the monster got a whiff of him and launched their car into the air, causing them to slam into the bank near them. Luckily, Erin survived relatively uninjured, but the same couldn't be said for his father's mangled body. In a frenzy, Erin desperately attempted to attack the monster, taking what his father had taught him to try and defeat the monster, but to no avail. In the end the beat had broken majority of the young boy's ribs and his jaw. It was only when a group of demigods who were on vacation intervened that the beast was finally killed and Erin rescued, though he was unconcious. He woke up a couple of days later, in a place he wasn't familiar with. The healers within the infirmary explained everything to Erin as he recovered covering everything from the basics to greek mythology from the history of camp. Once he had been finally let out to roam the camp during dinner time, he was claimed in front of the entire populace of camp, as the only son of Bia (to which they had found out only days later by locating her claiming symbol within old texts). Relationships None so far. Fatal Flaw While a little vague at first there is a central ideas of this flaw. Erin never gives up. NEVER. While considered a great strength this can also be considered his greatest flaw. He will not turn his back on anyone and does not flee from any sort of challenge, even when impossible odds are stacked against him. For him there only a thin line between perseverance and insanity. He will always continue to fight even if he can barely stand. Ablilities and Items Abilities: Advanced skill in martial arts Items: None currently. Likes * Superheroes * Fun * Challenges * Video games Dislikes * Cowards * Those who turn their backs on others * Rigged games. Trivia * Erin was created on April 29th, 2015 and accepted by Id on May 1st, 2015. * Erin's favorite colors are red and black. References Navigation Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Bia Campers Category:Wolf's Characters